


Cocoon

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Marina would be queen some day. Trapped in the cage of his hands, Alejandro Corner would determine how she would emerge when that day came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Cocon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450527) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



"Relax, Princess."

The voice is like silk, wrapping around her, rising and falling with his touches, soft and smooth. Ghost-like touches drift across her cheek, follow the line of her jaw, dip into the curve of her ribs and waist. His hands, manicured to perfection, are hot against her chilled body, spreading warmth and tingling sensations. Instead of fading away, they leave trails, solidifying as they cool.

Marina doesn’t look him in the eye. "You should not abuse your power." She clenches her fists, her nails digging into the velour upholstery of the sofa. If only they could wrap around his throat.

"Abuse? But Your Highness, this is a gift. A gift from one politician to another, the greatest gift a man can give to a woman."

Alejandro Corner brushes her long hair back and curls his long fingers across the back of her neck. She expects crushing pain but feels only a gentle if persistent pressure, bringing her body forward, towards him.

"A gift under such conditions and demands is no gift." she manages to say before a gasp overtakes her; his mouth presses to the side of her throat, below her ear.

His free hand finds the fastening of her robe and he whispers, his lips tickling her skin and making her shiver: "Will you refuse it, Princess? Deny the country God has entrusted you with what it needs? I can give it to you, First Princess Marina Ismail. All I ask in return..." Her bodice comes undone, the shoulder pieces sliding down her arms. With two layers of clothing left, Marina feels exposed.

But she does not struggle. Alejandro Corner undoes buttons, pushes away cotton, unravels elegant bow-knots, slides down silk, and Marina lets him, because she knows not what else to do. He pushes her down onto her back, leaning over her, and she only closes her eyes. She is splayed out on the sofa, her skin pale against her fanned out black hair. A moth with skeleton wings, stripped of the magic dust that allowed her to fly.

His kisses are pale, fluorescent butterflies in the night, transforming one kind of shame and turning it into another. The trails his fingers leave on her shoulders, her stomach, in circles around her breasts and on the outside of her thighs ignite her numb senses, leaving behind a dull throb when he moves on.

"You will be a queen one day, Princess. Remember that."

And when he has said that, his lips descend on hers, his hands cup her breasts and he enters her. She gasps for air and writhes, but Alejandro Corner controls her breathing, her movement, her pleasure. He wraps his arms around her, covering her with his body, spinning her up in a cocoon of kisses and caresses.

Princess Marina would be queen some day. Trapped in the cage of his hands, Alejandro Corner would determine how she would emerge when that day came.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
